1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to the combination of a monitoring device and a pneumatic tire. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pneumatic tire and monitoring device combination wherein the antenna for the monitoring device is spaced from the monitoring device. Specifically, the antenna is mounted outside the body cords and connected to the monitoring device with a connector that is coupled to or directly connected to the monitoring device.
2. Background Information
Various industries and users want to actively monitor at least one engineering condition of a tire while the tire is installed and in use on a vehicle. Typical desirable measurements are internal temperature and pressure. These measurements are preferably gathered without having to remove the tire from the vehicle or specially positioning the tire to gather the data. Numerous types of monitoring devices are known in the art to perform these measurements. One type of monitoring device uses a passive integrated circuit embedded within the body of the tire that is activated by a radio frequency transmission that energizes the circuit by inductive magnetic coupling. Other prior art devices used for monitoring tire conditions include self-powered circuits that are positioned external of the tire, such as at the valve stem. Other active self-powered programmable electronic devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,573,610, 5,562,787, and 5,573,611 which are assigned to the assignee of the present application.
Each of the active self-powered programmable electronic devices includes an antenna that is used to transmit the data created by the monitoring device to the data gathering device positioned outside of the tire. One of the problems in the art is to position the antenna such that the data created by the monitoring device is accurately transmitted to the data gathering device outside of the tire. It is desired to position the antenna as close to the outside of the pneumatic tire as possible so that the transmissions pass through as little of the tire as possible. In the past, the antenna of the monitoring device generally extended into the interior chamber of the tire such that the radio waves had to pass first through the air inside the tire, through the innerliner, through the tire sidewall, and then through the air to the data gathering device. It is desired in the art to provide an antenna for an active, self-powered programmable electronic device that is positioned so that the radio waves do not have to first pass through the inner chamber of the tire before entering the tire sidewall. The bead ring and apex filler of the tire tend to block the radio transmission from the monitoring device. It is thus desired in the art to position the antenna away from the bead ring and apex filler so that the transmission through the tire sidewall is as strong as possible. On the other hand, it is also desirable to position the monitoring device as close to the bead ring as possible because that area of the tire sidewall experiences fewer forces and stretching than the middle portion of the tire sidewall. It is thus desired in the art to provide a method for attaching the antenna to the monitoring device that accommodates the ideal position for both elements.
The monitoring devices known in the art are typically encapsulated with an encapsulation material that provides structural support to the monitoring device so that the device is not destroyed by the forces normally encountered and experienced by a pneumatic tire. In some applications, the process of encapsulation will take into account that the antenna must extend from the encapsulated monitoring device. It is desired to provide a monitoring device configuration that eliminates this encapsulation problem by positioning the antenna apart from the monitoring device.
One method of connecting the monitoring device to the innerliner of a tire includes the use of a rubber attachment patch to carry the monitoring device with the inner surface of the rubber patch being configured to securely adhere to the innerliner of a tire. It is desired that the sensitive electronic monitoring device and the rubber patch be capable of being manufactured in separate locations and assembled when the monitoring device is attached to the innerliner of a tire. Separating the rubber attachment patch and the sensitive monitoring device also allows the rubber attachment patch to be aggressively attached to the innerliner of a tire without the risk of damaging the sensitive monitoring device. After the rubber attachment patch is securely anchored to the innerliner, the monitoring device may be attached to the patch.